La Main Noire
by Florette
Summary: Je suis dans l'ombre, j'assassine ou j'espionne. Vous ne savez pas que j'existe et quand vous vous en apercevez il est trop tard. Je n'obéis qu'à une personne : Mon Amiral.
1. Prologue

Voila ma nouvelle histoire. Je la poste toute entière pour éviter des délais. Mon héroïne fait Marye Sue et c'est assumé et normale. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Prologue

Ace venait d'accepter de devenir le fils de Barbe-Blanche et les pirates étaient partis fêter cela sur une île sous leur protection. L'alcool coulait à flots dans la taverne. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit en grand laissant passer une femme de grande taille portant des talons haut, un pantalon moulant et un haut décolleté. Ses long cheveux descendaient jusqu'à sa taille. Trois griffures barraient sa joue gauche ajoutant à son charme et même la cicatrice de brûlure au dessus de son œil gauche ne retirait rien à son charisme. A sa taille pendait une ceinture avec une arme à feu accroché (imaginez le bloody rose dans Vampire Knight) ainsi qu'une autre arme peu conventionnelle. La main reposant sur le fusil avait une bague grise à l'annulaire. Tout en elle respirait l'assurance et la confiance. Quelques hommes apparemment bien éméché se levèrent et s'avancèrent vers elle. Ace voulu se lever pour aller l'aider mais Marco posa sa main sur son bras pour le retenir.

«Non. C'est inutile. Regarde juste.»

Satch et Vista, également à la table d'Ace et Marco, sourirent.

Les hommes abordèrent la femme.

«Salut ma belle tu veux boire un verre avec nous?»

Elle les toisa d'un air froid.

«Non. Je ne suis pas intéressé.»

Elle le bouscula de l'épaule et continua à avancer. Il lui attrapa le bras et la tira en arrière. Elle se dégagea d'un geste brusque et se retourna vers lui :

«Ne recommence jamais cela si tu tiens à la vie, siffla t-elle.»

«Tu vas me faire quoi? Tu as un joli joujou mais je suis sur que tu ne sais pas t'en servir.»

Il voulu l'attraper et la serrer contre lui. Elle l'esquiva d'un mouvement fluide et dans le même temps sorti son arme la pointant sur l'homme.

«Je ne me répéterais pas : dégage!»

L'homme voulu faire un pas vers elle. Sans la moindre émotion sur son visage elle tira dans la jambe de l'homme.

«La prochaine est pour ta tête.»

Ses hommes se levèrent immédiatement pour venger l'honneur de leur frère.

«Dana, appela Marco, tu n'es pas forcer de rendre invalide tous mes hommes!»

«Marco, tu pourrais leur apprendre la politesse quand même. Et je suis sur qu'Oyaji ne m'en voudra pas si j'en blesse un ou deux pour impolitesse.»

«Blesser, oui mais tuer, non. Allez laisse les et viens nous rejoindre.»

Elle s'avança vers la table des commandants et du nouveau.

«Tiens tiens c'est un petit nouveau lui, fit-elle en s'asseyant en face d'Ace et à côté de Marco.»

«Oui il s'appelle Portgas D. Ace et il vient juste de nous rejoindre, expliqua Satch.»

«Portgas D. Ace, dit-tu murmura t-elle pensive. Un nom lourd de sens et de responsabilité n'est-ce-pas?»

Ace senti le regard perçant de la femme le détailler.

«Moi c'est Dana. Contre-Amiral Dana. Dite la Veuve Noire.»

«Contre-Amiral, releva Ace?»

«Oui Contre-Amiral Dana au service personnel de l'Amiral Aok Iji.»


	2. Marinford

Chapitre 1 : Marinford.

Ace rouvrit les yeux sur la place du champs de bataille devant lui. Pourquoi cette conversation lui revenait-elle maintenant alors qu'il aurait du se concentrer sur ce qui ce passait devant lui. Son petit frère posa un pied sur l'échafaud. Il était vraiment exceptionnel. Sengoku se transforma en Bouddha et tenta de les écraser n'échouant que grâce à l'élasticité de Luffy. Ils courraient avec son frère sur le sol en direction des navires après avoir remercier son père.

«Les pirates de Barbe-Blanche sont vraiment des lâches mais à quoi pourrions nous attendre d'autre quand on connaît leur chef.»

«Akainu, grogna Ace en s'arrêtant.»

Il ne pouvait laisser passer un tel affront de la part de leur ennemis. Il entendait son frère l'appeler mais il ne pouvait se détourner de rien d'autre que cet homme qui venait d'insulter son père.

Il commença le combat et fut brûlé à l'épaule à cause du pouvoir d'Akainu.

L'Amiral se tourna vers Luffy tombé au sol et eu un petit sourire. Ace senti son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine et il couru s'interposer entre Akainu et Luffy attendant le coup fatal. Coup qui ne vint pas. Il se retourna et vit des fils imprégné de Haki retenir Akainu. Son regard remonta le long des fils jusqu'à leur envoyeur. Une jeune femme au cheveux châtain se tenait là debout pointant son arme sur les pirates : Dana!

Que faisait-elle alors qu'elle faisait partie de la Marine?!

Il la vit regarder vers la droite, droit vers Aok Iji qui hocha discrètement de la tête. Elle reporta son attention sur Akainu et tira un peu plus sur les fils le tirant en arrière. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en dépêtrer.

«Contre-Amiral Dana, rugit-il! Comment ose tu nous trahir?!»

«Désolé Amiral, répondit la femme, mais ma loyauté de va pas envers vous.»

Elle s'avança vers Ace et Luffy.

«Relevez vous et courrez vers vos navire, ordonna t-elle!»

Ace souleva Luffy et se mit à courir vers la plage avec ses frères. Dana se tourna vers Barbe-Blanche.

«Merci, fit l'homme le plus fort du monde.»

«C'était normale après ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Vous savez vous devriez essayer essayer de partir avec eux. Je les retiendrais un peu de temps.»

Barbe-Blanche regarda autour de lui. Tous les Marines étaient attaché avec des fils en l'air. Les Grands Corsaires étaient eux libres de leur mouvement mais ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être pressé d'attaquer.

«En fait ce n'était pas une suggestion, repris la femme, c'était un ordre!»

Une vague de stupeur déferla sur tous les combattants : elle venait de donner un ordre à Barbe-Blanche! Et surtout celui-ci acquiesça de la tête et battit en retraite!

Dana sourit et se retourna vers les Marines.

«Pourquoi, demanda Sengoku également attaché?»

«Parce que je n'ai aucune raison de vous être loyale alors que Barbe-Blanche a sauvé mon île et ma vie.»

«Mais nos services de renseignements n'ont jamais eu vent de cette part de ton passé?!»

«Parce que vous croyez qu'ils savent tout? Demandé leur combien de renseignement ont-ils réellement eu de première source sans devoir passé par des navigateur ou des pirates? Demandez leur combien sont réellement allé demandé aux habitants des îles d'où viennent ceux que vous accepté en gradé! Quand vous aurez fait cela alors vous aurez la réponse à votre question Amiral en chef!»

Les fils des Amiraux commençaient à rompre sous leur mouvements. Dana recula vers la mer. Les navires des pirates étaient déjà loin.

«Tu ne peux pas nager alors tu ne pourras pas nous échapper, sourit Akainu.»

«Akainu occupe toi d'elle. Kizaru, Aok Iji arrêtez les navires, ordonna Sengoku!»

Immédiatement une vague de glace se dirigea vers les navires de Barbe-Blanche. Dana sauta sur la gangue de glace et se mit à courir dessus. Akainu lança une attaque de magma vers elle. L'attaque toucha la glace qui commença à fondre.

«Akainu arrête de détruire mon attaque, cria Aok Iji, si tu veux que j'arrête ces pirates!»

Il continuait à alimenter son attaque en glace permettant à Dana de continuer à avancer.

«Si tu continus elle va nous échapper!»

«Arrêtez tout les deux, s'exclama Kizaru! Nous allons perdre les deux! Perles de Sagesse!»

L'attaque frappa tout autour de Dana et elle dut sauter dans les airs pour échapper à l'eau qui reprenait ses droit sur la glace. Les navires étaient encore assez loin mais elle sorti son arme et lança ses fils qui s'agrippèrent au bord du navire. Tirant un coup sec elle rembobina le fil la faisant s'élancer vers le navire et atterrir dessus.

«A cause de toi nous avons totalement échoué, s'exclama Akainu en se tournant vers Aok Iji! Tu n'as même pas été capable de voir que ta subordonné était une traître!»

«Je me suis fié aux informations des espions et elle n'avait jamais rien fait de suspect. Je ne vais pas me méfier de tous les Marines que je croise ou qui sont sous mes ordres!»

«Taisez vous tous les deux, ordonna Sengoku d'une voix ferme. Ce n'est pas la faute d'Aok Iji mais la mienne de ne pas m'être rendu compte que les rapports de nos espions n'étaient pas complet. Nous allons devoir revoir nos systèmes à zéro. Et vérifier toutes les infos de nos espions.»

Pendant ce temps sur le Moby Dick.

Dana remonta sur le pont avec ses fils et sauta devant les pirates. Beaucoup de la connaissaient que de nom et elle faisait plutôt figure de mythe que de réalité. Elle épousseta son pantalon et rangea son arme. Marco s'avança vers elle.

«Merci de nous avoir aidé mais je croyais que tu ne devais pas intervenir dans ce conflit?»

«Aok Iji me l'a demandé pour aider Garp. Je n'ai fait qu'obéir. Où sont les blessés?»

«A l'infirmerie. Je vais t'y mener. Vista tu diriges les manœuvres. On doit s'éloigner d'ici au plus vite.»

Marco la mena à travers les couloir jusqu'à l'infirmerie et ouvrit la porte.

Dana entra et trouva Barbe-Blanche assit avec des infirmières qui s'affairaient autour de lui. Ace était assit sur une chaise à côté de son père et de son frère qui dormait pour reprendre des forces. Il se leva quand il vit Dana entrer mais elle lui fit signe de se rasseoir. Elle s'assit à son tour sur une chaise.

«La Marine ne devrait pas nous poursuivre pour le moment. Mais dès qu'ils se seront repris ils lanceront les poursuite.»

«Merci ma fille. Merci de nous avoir tous sauvé. Mais je me demande pourquoi alors que tu nous avait clairement dit que tu ne ferais rien pour nous aider?»

«Aok Iji m'a demandé d'intervenir. Il doit une faveur à Garp et sauver ses deux petits-fils était une manière de la rembourser.»

«Mais ne vas t-il pas s'être mit en danger, demanda Ace?»

«Pourquoi crois tu que c'est moi qui suis intervenu et pas lui? Je suis le bras armée d'Aok Iji quand il ne peut intervenir sans se mettre en danger.»

«Ce que tu as dit à Sengoku, demanda Ace, c'était la vérité?»

«Non mais cela avait le double avantage de les faire douter de toutes les informations de leurs espions et donc de leur gradé mais aussi de laver Aok Iji de tous soupçon de traîtrise. Diviser pour mieux régner. Rappel toi toujours de ça.»

«Que vas tu faire à présent Dana, demanda Barbe-Blanche?»

«Je ne sais pas. Peut-être rester ici quelque temps si vous me le permettez. Le temps de trouver quelques contrats et d'avertir Aok Iji des changements de situations dans le monde après le combat.»

«Dana, questionna Ace, tu es seulement Contre-Amiral ou es tu bien plus?»

«Je suis bien plus. Je suis la Contre-Amiral d'Aok Iji préposé à l'espionnage et l'assassinat. Enfin même si avec lui c'est plus de l'espionnage que de l'assassinat. Tous les Amiraux en ont un. Mais je suis la meilleur.»

«Tu peux rester avec nous à une seule condition, fit Barbe-Blanche.»

«Laquelle?»

«Même si mes fils te cherchent interdiction de les tuer. Tu peux les amocher mais pas les tuer. Compris?»

«Parfaitement compris. J'essayerais de ne tuer personne. Par-contre j'espère que vous avez beaucoup de nourriture car je meurs de faim.»

«Marco accompagne là à la cantine. Je dois parler à Ace.»

Le phénix conduisit Dana à la cantine où elle prit d'énorme par de nourriture.

«Tu mange toujours autant à ce que je vois, fit Marco dans un sourire.»

«Elle a toujours autant besoin de nourriture pour ce calmer, répondit Dana calmement.»

«Tu sais je pense qu'Ace va te bombarder de questions maintenant.»

«Je verrais au quelle je répondrais.»

«Cela ne posera pas de problème pour toi et Aok Iji de continuer à lui transmettre des infos?»

«Ils vont lui donner un nouvel espion je pense et si ils ne lui en donnent pas alors il devra se débrouiller pour retrouver des infos donc avoir une source alors je ne pense pas qu'ils se douteront que c'est moi. Au fait Marco le temps que je reste avec vous dit à tes hommes de ne pas me regarder sous la douche. Je me lave sous mon autre forme et ils risqueraient d'y laisser la peau.»

«Père t'a dit de ne pas les tuer je te rappelle.»

«Je n'ai pas dit que je les tuerais seulement que je prendrais leur peau, répondit elle avec un petit sourire.»

Cela faisait deux jours que Marinford avait eu lieu et elle avait passé ses deux jours enfermé dans sa cabine mais maintenant elle prenait le soleil. La veille la cérémonie en l'honneur des disparus tombé au champs d'honneur avait eu lieux mais elle n'y était pas allé. Elle avait tué certaines de ces personnes alors elle ne pouvait pas décemment, selon elle, allait au milieu de leur amis pour leur rendre hommages. Elle y avait été plus tard dans la nuit alors que tous dormaient sauf le phénix de garde mais il n'avait rien dit ni même esquissé un geste vers elle. Il l'avait laisser faire ce qu'elle jugeait juste de faire.

Dana était assise sur la proue en forme de baleine du navire. Vêtue d'un haut s'attachant autour du cou et laissant son dos libre ses cheveux long pendaient dans son dos. En bas elle portait un short laissant apparaître ses longues jambes fines et musclées. Elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler derrière elle.

«Dana, je voulais te remercier de nous avoir sauvé mon frère, mon père et moi.»

Elle se tourna vers lui.

«Ce n'était rien et vous devriez plutôt remercier Aok Iji si vous le rencontrez un jour. Tiens je vois que ton frère est réveillé.»

En effet Luffy était juste derrière Ace et la regardait avec un grand sourire.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler :

«Tu veux devenir ma nakama?»

Dana sourit en entendant cette demande enfantine. Il ne connaissait rien d'elle, juste le fait qu'elle avait sauvé son frère et il lui demandé de faire parti de son équipage. Il était fort mais encore un peu naïf à son avis.

«Je crains de ne pas pouvoir.»

«Pourquoi tu fais déjà parti d'un équipage?»

«Non c'est plutôt à cause de ma nature. Je ne m'habituerais pas à ton équipage j'en suis sûr.»

«Mais j'ai...»

«Un squelette vivant, un renne parlant, un cyborg, je sais mais le plus simple serait de te montrer.»

Dana sauta sur le pont au milieu des hommes d'équipage.

«Écartez-vous un peu, conseilla t-elle.»

Une fois qu'ils se furent reculaient à une distance respectable selon elle elle se transforma.

«Tu as un fruit du démon, s'exclama Luffy!»

Les hommes de Barbe-Blanche la regardaient tous avec de la crainte dans les yeux.

Une énorme araignée se tenait sur le pont devant eux.

Dana se transforma de nouveau et souleva ses cheveux. Sur son dos s'étendait un tatouage d'araignée.

«Je suis connu sous le nom de la Veuve Noire. J'ai mangé le fruit du démon type Zoan Araignée Veuve Noire. Un des venins les plus mortelle au monde et une très grande agilité, une capacité à contrôler des fils ou à les faire apparaître même sous forme humaine. Mais une certaines tendances à vouloir piquer ceux qui m'énerve et à vouloir les mettre dans ma toile pour les manger plus tard en plus. Je préfère éviter de faire partie d'un équipage car je risquerais de finir par croquer quelqu'un. Et j'ai des choses à faire toute seule.»

Laissant Ace convaincre Luffy qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir dans son équipage elle alla voir Barbe-Blanche et Marco dans la cabine du Capitaine. S'asseyant sur une table les jambes croisées elle commença son rapport :

«J'ai réunis des informations pendant ses deux jours enfermé dans ma cabine. Le monde bouge. Les gens ne sont pas au courant du résultat de Marinford et ne savent pas si Barbe-Blanche est en vie. Certaines de vos protections commence à être attaqué par des pirates avides qui pense que vous êtes mort. De plus peu de temps après noter départ de Marinford Teach y est arrivé. Apparemment il a eu l'air assez déçut de la façon dont la bataille à finit car il a attaqué les marines puis et reparti. Mais la plus grande nouvelle qui circule est la démission de Garp et Sengoku de leur poste respectif. Smoker a été promu au rang d'Amiral et pour la position d'Amiral en chef Akainu et Aok Iji sont en lice. Le Conseil des Cinq Étoiles soutient Akainu car ils n'aiment pas la méthode trop douce d'Aok Iji, Sengoku lui soutient Aok Iji car il se considère responsable de ma trahison et qu'il pense que la vision d'Aok Iji pour le futur est la meilleur pour diriger. Les deux vont devoir se battre en duel pour savoir qui aura la place. Voici en gros les nouvelles de ces deux derniers jours.»

«Beaucoup de grave nouvelles pour aussi peu de temps. Les choses bouge trop vite maintenant, commenta Barbe-Blanche. Mais j'aurais une question à te poser, pourquoi un tel dévouement envers Aok Iji?»

Dana baissa la tête et se replongea dans ses souvenirs.

Une maison brûlait. Des cris, des pleurs, du sang. Tous cela parvenait à la petite fille qu'elle était à l'époque. Un corps qui la protégeait des coups des hommes. Le cris d'une femme qu'on enlevé loin de son enfant.

«DAAAANNNNAAAA!»

«MAMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN!»

Un homme qui la repousse contre un mur. Sur son uniforme taché de sang on distingue une mouette bleue qui s'envole. Des larmes coulent de ses jouent. Une lame se colle contre sa gorge mais une voix coupe l'homme.

«Balance là dans la maison et vient on est pressé.»

L'homme l'attrape par le cou et la lance dans la maison en flamme. Une porte casse sous les assauts du feu. Elle n'a nul part par où sortir. Soudain de la glace stoppe les flammes. Un homme s'avance vers elle dans le tunnel de glace. Il murmure doucement.

«Viens petite tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Je vais te sortir de là.»

La petite fille court se cacher dans ses bras et il la soulève pour la sortir de la maison.

Sur la place les hommes qui nous avaient attaqué avaient été tous emprisonné. Cela donne une grande satisfaction que des voir ses tortionnaires capturé même quand on a six ans mais rien ne rend la vie à un être chère. Dana venait de perdre sa mère. Ils l'avaient tué juste avant leur capture. Elle est allongé sur le corps de sa mère et pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle sent des bras la prendre et la soulever mais elle se débat et proteste. Elle veut rester avec sa mère. Des bras la serrent contre une poitrine et elle entend la même voix la rassurer puis s'adresser à quelqu'un du village :

«Quelqu'un pourra t-il s'occuper de cette petite?»

«Oui, répondit un homme. Une vieille femme qui vit à l'extérieur du village n'as plus d'enfant et pourrait la prendre.»

«Parfait alors je vous la confie.»

«Colonel nous avons finit d'éteindre l'incendie. Nous devons y aller maintenant et ramener ces traîtres.»

«J'arrive.»

Il tendit la petite à l'homme qui avait parlé. Une petite main retint la sienne alors qu'il allait s'éloigner. La petite fille le regardait avec de grands yeux implorant :

«Comment t'appelles tu, demanda t-elle faiblement?»

Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à son niveau.

«Je m'appelle Aok Iji et je suis colonel de la Marine.»

«Moi c'est Dana, et je deviendrais une Marine comme toi, dit la petite fille en souriant de toutes ses dents malgré ses blessures du au feu et aux cou ainsi que sa fatigue.»

«Alors j'attends de te revoir avec impatience Dana.»

«Colonel, appela de nouveau le soldat!»

«Je dois y aller alors à plus tard quand tu sera une marine Dana!»

Le bateau s'éloigna sur la mer alors que la petite fille faisait des grands signes puis la fatigue repris ses droits et elle s'effondra au sol.

C'était son premier souvenir de la Marine. Ce symbole avait été porté par ceux qui lui avait ôté sa famille mais également par celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Dix ans plus tard elle faisait parti de la Marine et commençait son ascension pour devenir la subordonné directe d'Aok Iji. Il l'avait reconnu la première fois qu'elle était venue au quartier général. Il l'avait reconnu à l'éclat dans ses yeux. Le même que dix ans auparavant, la même volonté de vivre que celle qu'il avait vu dans les flammes. Il avait décidé de la prendre sous son entraînement personnel et après quelques années elle était devenu Contre-Amiral.

«Je comprend mieux ton dévouement maintenant, commenta Marco.»

«Jamais je ne trahirais Aok Iji mais cela ne veux pas dire que je suis loyale à la Marine et ça ils ne l'ont pas compris.»

«C'est un peu l'histoire que tu as raconté à Sengoku à Marinford, remarqua le phénix.»

«En effet j'ai juste remplacé Aok Iji par Barbe-Blanche pour expliquer mon geste. Ainsi maintenant même s'il remonte jusqu'à mon village ils découvriront qu'ils y a eu bel et bien un incendie et je suis là seule à savoir que c'est Aok Iji qui nous a sauvé. Toujours mettre une part de vérité dans un mensonge mais jamais trop.»


	3. Passé

Chapitre 2 : Passé

Quelques années après être entrée au service d'Aok Iji Dana était devenue son espion officiel. Son fruit du démon l'avait beaucoup aidé dans ces recherches de renseignements et pour faire disparaître les personnes sur son chemin et elle avait gagné le surnom de Veuve Noire auprès de ses ennemis mais également auprès de ses alliés. D'un naturel solitaire elle ne faisait confiance qu'à Aok Iji et il était le seul avec qui elle redevenait la femme qu'elle était réellement.

«Dana Sengoku nous demande d'enquêter sur des incidents survenus dans le Nouveau Monde sur l'île de Kimassa.»

La femme releva la tête du livre qu'elle lisait.

«Cette île est sous la protection de Barbe-Blanche si je me rappel bien. Pourquoi Sengoku veut-il que nous allions mettre notre nez là-dedans?»

«Il semblerait que Sengoku veuille que cette île revienne sous notre protection.»

«Cela risque d'être compliqué même pour moi. Barbe-Blanche ne nous laissera pas récupérer cette île. De plus que dois-je faire réellement? Régler les troubles sur l'île ou la reprendre à Barbe-Blanche?»

«Régler les troubles. Sengoku pense que si nous réglons les problèmes alors l'île voudra revenir sous notre coupe.»

«Qui sont les fauteurs de troubles?»

«Voici leur dossier, fit l'Amiral en tendant un paquet de feuille. Lis le puis pars dès que possible.»

«A vos ordres.»

Aok Iji s'arrêta à la porte et se retourna :

«Entre-nous je trouverais préférable que Sengoku fasse une alliance avec Barbe-Blanche plutôt que de vouloir le défier.»

«C'est vrai que cela semblerais mieux. Je ferais comme vous le voudrais Amiral.»

«Bien. Bonne journée Dana.»

Une fois l'Amiral sorti Dana ouvrit le dossier. Trois fiche descriptives se trouvaient dedans. Elle prit la première et la lut tranquillement.

«Barbe-Rouge prime 300 000 000 de Berrys. Hum il a l'air assez fort. Peut-être que cela me fera un peu plus d'exercice pour une fois.»

Les deux autres fiches contenaient des informations sur les hommes de l'équipage ainsi que leurs exactions sur l'île ces deux derniers jours : vol, meurtre, viol,... Étonnant que Barbe-Blanche ne soit pas encore intervenu. Peut-être que ces flottes se trouvaient trop loin.

Dana se leva et s'étendit. Dès fois elle aurait préféré avoir le fruit de la téléportation mais bon aujourd'hui cela allait encore. L'île n'était qu'à trois jours de navigation. Cela allait lui laisser le temps d'apprendre les visages des hommes qu'elle allait rechercher ainsi que d'apprendre les coutumes de l'île pour se fondre dans le paysage. Cette fois elle allait sûrement devoir tuer. Elle sorti de la pièce et passa dans sa chambre pour prendre son sac de voyage et son arme. Aok Iji avait déjà du dire à un navire de se tenir près pour quand elle arriverait. Descendant au port elle réfléchissait à ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Une alliance avec Barbe-Blanche, rien que cela. Et en plus sans l'accord de Sengoku. Elle allait devoir être très prudente pour cacher ses traces.

Le navire filait sur les vagues alors que Dana regardait une nouvelle fois les fichiers. Barbe-Rousse était sans conteste le plus dangereux du groupe mais son second avait l'air assez dangereux également. Cartwell âge 30 ans, ancien vice-amiral de la Marine jusqu'à sa défection deux ans avant son entrée dans les rangs. Cela était étonnant qu'il se soit mis au service d'un autre capitaine. Son arme de prédilection était une arme à base de fil tranchant. Il faudra qu'elle fasse attention à lui.

Posant les feuilles elle laissa son regard dériver sur les flots. Un marine vint briser sa tranquillité.

«Nous allons bientôt arriver Colonel.»

«Déjà?»

«Le vent et les courants nous ont été favorable. Nous allons accoster au Nord de l'île pour éviter que les pirates nous voient.»

«Bien sitôt que je suis débarqué vous irez à l'île la plus proche pour attendre que je vous recontacte. Si dans deux semaines vous n'avez aucune nouvelle de moi vous contacterez l'Amiral Aok Iji mais pas avant.»

«A vos ordre Colonel.»

Dana descendit du navire avec son sac sur l'épaule. Son arme à feu était caché contre sa jambe sous son pantalon un peu large. Elle portait un t-shirt orange pale avec quelques fleurs de dessinés. Ses cheveux étaient attaché en queue de cheval. Habillé comme cela elle ne ressemblait pas à quelqu'un de dangereux si on évité de la regarder dans les yeux. Eux elle ne pouvait les cacher. Ni la cicatrice de brûlure près de son œil gauche, séquelle de l'incendie.

Marchant le long de la plage elle regardait le sable chaud qui passait entre les bande de cuir de ses sandales. Une heure plus tard elle atteignit les premières habitations.

La ville devant elle avait l'air plutôt calme pour le moment. Marchant dans la rue elle regardait les boutiques et surtout les habitants. Ils avaient l'air calme mais elle pouvait sentir la tension qui les habitait. Soudain les habitants s'écartèrent avec bruit. Un groupe d'homme débraillé marchait dans la rue. Ils frappaient les habitants qui mettaient trop de temps à s'écarter. Une petite fille avait été séparé de ses parents et se tenait au milieu de la rue en pleurant et en les appelant.

«Dégagez moi cette gamine de là, grogna l'un des hommes qu'elle reconnue comme Cartwell!»

Un des hommes attrapa la fillette par le bras et voulu la lancer contre le mur le plus proche . Un cri retenti dans la foule.

«Lydia!»

«Maman, appela la petite-fille!»

«Où est cette femme qui se permet de laisser son enfant devant ma route, grogna Cartwell. Amenez là devant moi!»

Dana regarda autour d'elle. Son regard tomba sur celui de la femme affolée. Elle soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas agir maintenant. Des civils risquaient d'être blessé ou tuer et elle aurait beaucoup plus de mal à atteindre Barbe-Rouge. Les hommes s'approchaient de la femme. Dana poussa un autre soupire et s'avança.

«S'il-vous-plaît ne faite pas de mal à ma fille, gémit-elle en baissant les yeux.»

Immédiatement les regards se tournèrent vers elle et les pirates la tirèrent en avant, la jetant au pied de Cartwell.

«Alors c'est toi qui a laissé cette enfant devant moi. Comme je suis gentil je ne vais pas la punir elle pour son insolence mais toi.»

Ce disant il sorti son arme.

«Tenez là, ordonna t-il.»

Deux hommes la relevèrent et le tirent debout devant lui. L'un d'entre-eux lui attrapa les cheveux et lui redressa la tête de force. Dana garda les yeux rivé au sol. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils voient son regard.

«Tu n'es pas trop mal. Je trouve ça dommage de devoir t'abîmer alors que tu pourrais contenter un de mes hommes. Mais bon même si je te frappe je crois qu'ils te trouveront toujours à leur goût ce soir.»

Levant son arme il la frappa au visage. Trois fils lui coupèrent la joue gauche. Du sang coula le long de sa mâchoire pour aller goûter sur le sol.

«Ainsi mes hommes te reconnaîtrons quand nous reviendrons ce soir.»

Les hommes la lâchèrent et elle se laissa glisser au sol.

«Retenez la leçon vous autres!»

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient les gens se regroupèrent autour de Dana. La mère de la fillette s'approcha d'elle.

«Merci, murmura t-elle. Mais pourquoi avez-vous pris ma place?»

«Parce que cela n'aurait pas été juste.»

«Qui ce soucie encore de ce qui est juste sur cette île? Personne ne nous viens en aide.»

«Si. Sinon je ne serais pas là.»

Dana se releva et mit de la salive sur ses doigts puis les passa sur sa joue pour nettoyer le sang.

Une voix d'homme s'éleva de la foule.

«Nous allons vous aider mademoiselle.»

Elle leva la tête vers la source de ces mots et tomba nez-à-nez avec un homme portant une chemise bleue ouverte laissant apparaître son tatouage. A côté de lui se trouvait un autre homme en tenue de cuisinier avec une coiffure assez bizarre.

*Alors comme ça Barbe-Blanche a envoyé la première et la quatrième flotte. Marco le phénix et Satch.*

«Merci mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je me débrouille bien toute seule.»

Un murmure balaya la foule. La mère qu'elle avait aidé lui agrippa la manche et lui murmura :

«Ce sont des hommes de Barbe-Blanche.»

Dana se libéra et tourna le dos au deux hommes.

«Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide de pirates.»

Elle allait partir quand une petite main attrapa la sienne. Elle baissa les yeux. Lydia se tenait à côté d'elle.

«Merci madame, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.»

Dana se contenta de lui ébouriffer les cheveux puis partie.

Elle tourna à droite à la première rue puis s'éloigna. Se jugeant assez loin des habitants la jeune femme s'appuya contre le mur. Le sol tournait devant ses pieds. Cartwell avait du mettre du poison sur ses fils.

«Merde, murmura t-elle. Il va falloir que je me change après ça.»

Des bruits de pas retentir dans la rue et les deux hommes qui lui avaient proposé leur aide entrèrent dans la ruelle.

«Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien, remarqua celui à la chemise. Pourquoi refusez vous notre aide?»

«Je vais très bien je vous l'ai déjà dit. Et comme je l'ai dit je n'ai pas besoin d'aide de la part de pirates qui mettent autant de temps à venir protéger une de leur île.»

Satch se pencha pour l'observer.

«Je dirais que les fils étaient enduits de poison. Assez fort pour rendre malade mais pas assez pour tuer vu voter état.»

«Je le sais alors maintenant si vous vouliez bien me laisser histoire que je me soigne.»

«Comment voulez-vous vous soigner perdu dans une ruelle, demanda le phénix un peu étonné?»

«Cela ne vous regarde pas.»

Le sol tournait toujours sous ses pieds mais il était déjà plus stable après ses quelques minutes de repos. Bon elle allait devoir courir pour leur échapper. La forêt n'était pas loin et une fois dedans elle pourrait se camoufler et disparaître. Elle se leva du mur et les regarda droit dans les yeux avant de leur jeter aux yeux une poudre qu'elle avait dans sa poche. Momentanément aveuglé ils ne la virent pas fuir. Ce n'est quand entendant ses bruit de course qu'ils le comprirent.

«Satch poursuit là! Moi je passe par les airs. Elle ne peut pas aller bien loin!»

Dana courrait vers les bois sentant leur présence derrière elle. Elle se glissa dans l'ombre d'une caisse alors que le phénix passait au-dessus d'elle. Une fois la menace passé elle se remit à courir vers les bois. Soudain elle senti un poids lui tomber dessus. Relevant la tête elle vit deux des hommes de Cartwell.

«Où tentes tu de fuir ma belle? Notre chef ne voulait pas s'amuser avec toi tout-à-l'heure mais nous si. Tu vas voir si tu te laisse faire tu n'auras pas mal.»

L'autre homme commençait à détacher son pantalon tout en s'avançant vers elle. Dana commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Jetant un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne. Le pirate se mépris sur ses intentions et ricana.

«Et non il n'y a personne pour te venir en aide.»

«Ce n'était pas pour me venir en aide que je regardais. C'était pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun témoin, répliqua Dana en se redressant.»

Jouant des pieds elle dégagea l'homme de sur elle et se redressa. Dans le même geste elle récupéra son arme. Se tenant devant eux elle braqua l'arme sur le premier.

«Mais c'est qu'elle se rebellerait dit donc. On est mort de peur.»

Le poison faisait toujours effet et Dana tangua un peu sur ses jambes laissant une occasion à l'un des deux hommes de la désarmer.

«Arrête de faire la maline gamine et laisse toi faire.»

Elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Soupirant, elle activa son fruit du démon laissant place à l'araignée. Les deux hommes n'eurent que le temps de hurler de terreur avant de finir piquet par son dards. Elle reprit apparence humaine et ramassa son arme sur le sol. Sa transformation avait supprimé le poison de ses veines et elle avait récupéré ses forces. Quand on a l'un des poisons les plus violent du monde dans le corps alors un petit poison destiné à rendre malade ne fait pas le poids. A ce moment Satch et Marco arrivèrent en courant ayant entendu les cris des deux hommes. Ils pilèrent en voyant les deux corps sans vie et Dana au-dessus d'eux.

«Vous me suivez toujours, grogna t-elle.»

«On pensait que tu pouvait avoir besoin d'aide mais apparemment on c'était trompé, commenta le phénix. Ce serais plutôt eux qui auraient eu besoin d'aide.»

«Beaucoup d'homme font l'erreur de me sous-estimer. Généralement ils le payent de leur vie.»

«Si tu es aussi forte que cela pourquoi as tu laissé Cartwell te frapper, demanda Satch?»

«Pour les même raisons que vous, parce que des civils auraient été blessés.»

«Hum tu es...»

Dana coupa Marco.

«Bon je dois vous laisser maintenant.»

Elle allait partir mais juste avant elle se retourna et leur dit :

«Au fait mon nom c'est Dana.»

Elle se tourna et partie les mains dans les poches laissant les deux hommes en plan.

Une fois arrivé dans la forêt elle posa son sac sur le sol et sorti son escargophone.

«Amiral. Ici Dana. Je suis bien arrivé et ai établis le contact avec la population. Si vous voulez suivre le plan de Sengoku pour récupérer l'île alors c'est bien partie mais je peux également suivre l'autre plan.»

«Bien Dana. Suis le deuxième si possible et sinon reste sur le plan de Sengoku. Tiens moi au courant.»

Rangeant l'escargophone Dana réfléchit à la suite des événements. Pour essayer de s'allier à Barbe-Blanche elle allait devoir aider les autres à se battre et donc se dévoiler plus que d'habitude. Normalement elle ne laissait personne survivre à ses combats sauf quelques sous-fifres pour rependre la rumeur d'un tueur sanguinaire au service du gouvernement mais ils ne voyaient jamais son visage. Là elle allait devoir se dévoiler devant des capitaines pirates qu'elle ne pourrait pas tuer.

Changeant de tenue elle passa un short assez court et une ceinture à laquelle elle attacha son arme. Elle enfila ensuite un haut assez moulant laissant apercevoir ses formes et ses muscles. Le dos nu de son haut laissait voir son tatouage araignée et ses cheveux étaient attaché en queue de cheval pour ne pas la déranger dans les combats à venir.

De retour en ville elle monta directement sur un toit pour avoir une vue plus dégagée. Accroupi sur une cheminée elle voyait toute la ville avec ses jumelles. Observant les lieux de son point de vue elle réussit à cibler les lieux potentiels de combats ainsi que le lieux de résidence des pirates. Sautant d'un toit à un autre elle s'approcha de la maison où ils logeaient. Elle voulait voir si Barbe-Rouge était là. Une vigie était placé sur le toit devant elle. Une très mauvaise vigie d'ailleurs car elle ne surveillé qu'une partie de la ville, ne regardant jamais dans sa direction. Glissant sur les tuiles elle s'approcha discrètement du garde et se faufila derrière lui. Sentant une présence derrière lui il se retourna juste à temps pour voir Dana placer ses mains sur sa nuque et tourner d'un coup sec. Le corps sans vie s'effondra au sol. S'installant à sa place elle sortie ses jumelles et se remis à étudier la maison. Barbe-Rouge parlait à ses hommes et elle pouvait lire sur ses lèvres qu'il avait apprit que des hommes de Barbe-Blanche étaient là. Ils devaient s'occuper d'eux au plus vite et donner une leçon à ce vieillard gâteux qui se croyait le maître des océans. Elle posa ses jumelles sur ses genoux et réfléchit.

Plongée dans ses réflexions elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre pourquoi son instinct lui disait que quelque chose clochait. En effet la ville était plongée dans le silence le plus totale. Quel était le pouvoir de Barbe-Rouge déjà? A oui, création d'un espace-temps différent du notre permettant un contrôle du territoire. En gros un univers parallèle permettant d'éviter trop de dégâts sur notre monde. Pratique si on ne veux pas tuer trop d'esclave potentiel ou un navire. Apparemment elle était incluse dans cette espace-temps. Sûrement parce-qu'elle était juste à côté de la source. Alors cela voulait dire que les réjouissances allaient commencer.

Se relevant elle dégaina son arme et commença à courir sur les toits. Des hommes de Barbe-Rouge courraient dans les rue sous elle cherchant les deux commandants. Bon et si elle s'amusait un peu elle aussi? Sautant de son point-de-vue elle atterrit juste devant les hommes effarés.

«Qui c'est elle, demanda un des hommes?»

«C'est la femme à qui Cartwell a donné une leçon cet aprèm, fit un autre.»

«Je m'appelle Dana et je suis votre pire cauchemar.»

Les hommes l'attaquèrent tous en même temps.

«Filet Slash!»

Des fils d'araignées sortirent des ses doigts et se collèrent aux hommes les prenant dans une immense toile. Elle s'approcha en se passant la langue sur les lèvres d'un air gourmand.

«Comme vous avez l'air appétissant pris comme des mouches dans ma toile. Je ferais bien de vous mon quatre-heure.»

Les pirates ouvrirent de grands yeux terrifiés.

«Mais bon j'ai autre-chose à faire pour le moment alors plus tard peut-être, soupira Dana en leur tournant le dos.»

Se transformant en araignée elle remonta en haut du mur et se mit à la recherche de Satch et Marco. Sur son chemin elle emprisonna tous les pirates qu'elle croisait. Finalement elle entendit des bruits de voix sur la place devant elle. Reprenant forme humaine elle s'approcha discrètement du bord du toit.

«Alors toi tu es Cartwell le second de Barbe-Rouge, demandait Satch? Et on peu savoir où est ton capitaine?»

«A quoi cela vous servirait-il? Vous ne sortirez pas vivant de notre confrontation, sourit l'homme.»

«Vraiment? Les personnes dans ton genre sont toujours trop arrogantes pour leur propre bien, commenta Marco. Père nous avait demandé de vous punir mais de vous laissez partir en vie. Je crois qu'il n'en ai plus question maintenant.»

«C'est vous qui êtes trop arrogants. Une seule griffure de mon arme et vous mourrez dans d'atroce souffrance comme la femme qui m'a défié cette après-midi.»

«Dana?»

«Vous la connaissiez? Et vous n'êtes même pas intervenu pour la sauver. Je crois quand faite vous êtes quand même de vrai pirates finalement. Elle doit être morte à l'heure qu'il est.»

Satch serra les poings.

«Espèce de ...»

Il voulu s'élancer pour le frapper mais Marco le retint.

«Fait cela et tu entre dans son jeu. Si son arme est belle et bien empoisonné c'est moi qui doit l'affronter et pas toi qui ne peux pas te soigner.»

Le phénix se plaça devant Cartwell se préparant à l'affrontement. L'homme leva son arme et lança ses fils vers Marco.

Dana décida qu'il était temps qu'elle entre en lice. Bougeant le poignet comme un lasso elle lança son fils en direction des autres et s'enroula autour.

«Que..., fit Cartwell en voyant son attaque arrêté comme cela?»

Dana prit son élan et sauta au sol atterrissant au milieu de la place devant les combattants une main au sol.

«Qui es tu et que fait tu là, demanda Cartwell?»

«Qui je suis? Quelqu'un qui devrait être mort selon toi. Pourquoi je suis là? Pour faire ce pourquoi je suis venue sur cette île. Qui je suis? Une ennemis des pirates. Pourquoi je suis là? Pour faire mon métier. Qui je suis? Je suis le colonel de la marine Dana. Pourquoi je suis là? Pour mettre fin à vos actions sur cette île. Qui je suis? Je suis la Veuve Noire. Pourquoi je suis là? Pour te dévorer toi et ton capitaine!»

A ce moment là elle releva la tête lentement regardant l'homme dans les yeux. Celui-ci regarda ces yeux avides de sa mort. Des yeux promesses de douleurs et de souffrances sans nom. Puis son regard tomba sur les trois griffures sur sa joue gauche.

«C'était toi la femme cet après-midi?! Mais c'est impossible mon poison aurait du te tuer!»

«Ah bon? Pourtant il n'était pas si fort, sourit Dana. Peut-être esse parce que je suis plus forte que toi Cartwell. Tu devrais savoir que la Marine ne plaisante pas avec les membres qui la trahissent. Surtout pour ce mettre au service d'un pirate. Si tu avait un peu d'honneur tu ne te serais pas mit au service de quelqu'un.»

Se tournant vers Marco et Satch :

«Je m'occupe de lui. Vous faites ce que vous voulez avec leur Capitaine. Vous êtes sur vos terres après-tout. Après le combat j'aurais à vous parler.»

«Je crois que nous aussi nous aurons à te parler, répondit Marco. Allez viens Satch.»

«Alors à nous deux Cartwell. Je pense quand tant que bon marine tu as du entendre parler des Mains Noires. Mais en as tu déjà vu une l'œuvre?»

«Une femme comme toi ne peut pas être une Mains Noires. Ce ne sont que les trois meilleurs de la Marine qui le sont!»

Dana ne répondit pas à leva son arme pour tirer. L'homme n'évita le tir qu'en sautant sur le côté. Il répondit en lançant ses fils sur la jeune femme qui les arrêta avec un autre tir. Elle devait faire vite car quand les deux commandants auront battu Barbe-Rouge alors la sphère disparaîtra et les habitants marchant à côté d'eux risqueraient d'être blessé. Déconcentré elle n'esquiva pas à temps le nouveau coup et une autre griffure vint s'ajouter sur sa peau mais cette fois au niveau du bras droit. Le poison s'infiltra immédiatement la faisant vaciller. Elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Elle allait devoir se transformer. Elle se statufia devant le regard de l'homme qui ne comprenait plus ce qui ce passait. Elle n'aimait pas devoir le faire, elle ne se contrôlait pas totalement sous son autre forme, volontairement elle n'avait pas cherché le contrôle totale mais cela pouvait poser des problème par moment. Mais bon, là seule avec ma cible, enfermé dans un autre espace temps ça devrais aller. Elle se concentra et activa son fruit du démon. Immédiatement elle laissa place à une araignée géante qui se tourna vers Cartwell, le regardant comme son repas suivant. L'homme frissonna de peur avant de lâcher son arme et de tenter de fuir. Dana ne lui en laissa pas la possibilité et le piqua avec son dard le faisant s'effondrer au sol sous le coup et avec son venin. Elle reprit forme humaine avant que son autre personnalité ne veuille le manger. Cela la répugnait un peu dès fois et puis là elle devait garder le corps pour le ramener au QG. Repoussant ses cheveux en arrière elle vit les deux commandants arriver en courant.

«Alors tu l'as terminé, commenta Marco.»

«Oui, fit-elle en le dépassant. Il n'était pas très coriace.»

Elle ramassa l'arme du mort. Ce système d'arme pouvait lui être très utile avec ses fils et son poison. Une arme personnalisé en quelque sorte. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à cela mais en attendant elle avait autre chose à faire aussi l'accrocha t-elle à sa ceinture avant de se retourner vers les commandants. Satch était en train d'étudier le corps du mort qui se décomposait extrêmement rapidement, un effet secondaire de son poison.

«Pousse toi, fit-elle en le décalant. Je vais arrêter la décomposition.»

Entourant le mort de ses fils elle sécréta la matière permettant de conserver les corps pour les manger plus tard.

Les deux hommes la regardait attentivement.

«Alors vous avez tué le capitaine?»

«Oui, sa sphère ne devrait pas tarder à disparaître, déclara Satch.»

«En attendant, tu voulais nous parler je crois. Alors nous pourrions utiliser le temps qu'il reste de cette sphère pour parler, ajouta le phénix.»

«D'accord. Je pense que vous connaissez les Mains Noires des Amiraux.»

«Les espions/tueurs professionnels réservé uniquement aux Amiraux et aux grandes missions de la Marine. Oui je les connais, acquiesça Marco.»

«Je suis celle de l'Amiral Aokiji. Ma mission sur cette île était de battre ce pirate et Sengoku voulait que je ramène cette île sous la domination de la Marine. Aokiji, lui préférerai faire une alliance avec Barbe-Blanche. Bien sur Sengoku n'est pas au courant de cette demande. Mais les deux partis y ont à gagner.»

«Que demanderiez-vous pour que cette alliance ce fasse, demanda Satch?»

«Juste le fait de ne pas se mettre de bâtons dans les routes selon les cibles de chacun d'entre-nous, le fait que mon identité reste inconnue, de pouvoir voyager à vos côté en certaines occasions, quelques infos occasionnellement, d'autres demandes pouvant s'ajouter avec le temps.»

«Et que seriez vous prêt à donner en échange, questionna Marco?»

«Ma collaboration avec l'apport d'information, pas celle trop sensible bien entendu, mon aide dans certains cas, et si vous avez des demandes on peu voir ensemble si elles sont réalisables.»

«Cela paraît équitable mais je vais devoir en parler à Père. En attendant vous resterez sur cette île avec Satch. Je devrais revenir rapidement.»

«Bien. Au fait trouvez une paire de menotte en Granit Marin pour moi quand je vais venir sur votre navire face à Barbe-Blanche mon fruit n'est pas très stable pour le moment vu que je n'ai pas énormément mangé. Je ne voudrais pas risquer de me transformer et de croquer quelqu'un sans faire exprès.»»

Le phénix hocha de la tête et commença à partir mais Satch le tira dans un coin :

«Tu es sur Marco?»

«Oui, une offre comme cela peut nous être très bénéfique.»

«Elle n'est même pas sur de contrôler son fruit du démon!»

«Les menottes suffiront.»

«C'est une assassin professionnelle! Je suis sur qu'elle peur tuer même avec les menottes!»

«Elle ne pourra pas s'approcher suffisamment. J'y veillerais. Ne t'inquiète pas Satch, je ne mettrais pas la vie de Père en danger.»

Marco se transforma et s'envola en direction du Moby Dick tandis que Satch faisait demi-tour vers Dana.

«Bon quitte à attendre autant en profiter pour prévenir la population qu'ils sont libres, fit Satch en se tournant vers Dana.»

«Hum, d'abord je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux allez s'occuper des hommes que j'ai attaché un peu plus loin avant que quelqu'un ne tombe dessus et ne se blesse.»

Marchant tranquillement dans la rue encore déserte pour le moment Dana réfléchissait au futur possible avec cette alliance. Si Sengoku l'apprenait elle devrait faire de façons à être la seule possiblement soupçonné.

«Vous avez l'air songeuse, fit Satch brisant le silence.»

«Oui, je réfléchis aux conséquences de cette alliance si Sengoku l'apprend et comment je vais devoir agir pour que ce soit moi qui soit coupable et non pas Aok Iji si on la découvre.»

«Être une Main Noire demande énormément de sacrifice n'est-ce-pas? Vous êtes plus loyale à votre Amiral qu'à l'Amiral en chef, la Marine ne craint-elle pas cette loyauté?»

«Oui et non. Les maîtres mots des Mains sont : «Discrétion, Loyauté, Honneur». Si on faillit à l'un de ces mots alors nous ne sommes plus rien et nous ne valons pas mieux que ceux que nous combattons. Sengoku sait que notre loyauté ira toujours en premier à notre Amiral et le système est fait pour. Comme cela même si l'Amiral en Chef trahit la Marine nous n'aurons aucun scrupule à le tuer. Et si c'est nous qui trahissons alors un autre Amiral peut ordonner notre chasse et notre mort. Il existe quatre Mains, une pars Amiral et une pour l'Amiral en Chef. Nous sommes choisit par l'Amiral et il nous apprend à nous battre, il nous apprend nos valeurs, sans lui nous ne sommes rien et nous faisons tous ce qu'il nous demande sans hésitation. Les Mains ne sont même pas forcément des marines à la base mais nous le devenons obligatoirement quand nous sommes choisit. Nous n'avons aucun contact avec les autres Mains et nous ne savons pas qui ils sont, enfin normalement, car je connais celle de Kizaru et celle d'Akainu, j'ai longtemps soupçonné Garp d'être celle de Sengoku mais maintenant je pense que non. Au yeux de n'importe quel marines nous sommes des gradés proche d'un Amiral mais sans plus. Personnes ne connaît le vrai rôle des Mains à part nous, le Gouvernement Mondial et les Empereurs. Même nous quand nous sommes choisit nous ne savons pas ce que c'est.»

«Pourquoi me dire tous cela, demanda Satch interrogateur?»

«Tu ne me fait pas confiance et cela est normale. Si cela avait été le contraire je me serais posé des question sur tes tendances suicidaires, mais je voulais te montrer que tu ne crains rien et que ton Père non plus. Je ne vous attaquerais pas et je n'attenterais pas à votre vie, que ce soit dans cette mission ou plus tard, tant qu'Aok Iji ne me le demande pas et s'il me le demande j'ai même des doute d'arriver à atteindre ce but. A voilà les hommes.»

En effet les hommes étaient toujours pendu dans la toile. Ils avaient cessé depuis longtemps de se débattre et pendaient lamentablement. Dana s'approcha d'eux mais s'arrêta soudain. Une odeur anormale se dégageait de ces hommes, une odeur de pourriture et de mort. Elle ne les avait pas tué alors ils ne devraient pas être mort! Elle se tourna vivement vers Satch pour lui demander si c'était eux mais au même moment une ombre apparut derrière Satch, une ombre prête à frapper et à tuer, une ombre que le pirate n'avait pas vu.

La jeune femme s'élança et poussa le pirate au moment même ou l'ombre frappait. Elle sentit des lames s'enfoncer dans son épaule droite alors qu'elle tombait au sol avec le pirate.

Une seconde plus tard les deux combattant étaient de nouveau sur pied pour se battre cherchant leur adversaire des yeux. Mais il n'était nul part. Un bruissement retentit derrière eux et ils n'esquivèrent le coup que de justesse.

«Mais ou est-il, grogna Satch en regardant autour de lui?»

«Là, s'écria Dana juste avant qu'il ne resurgissent pour les attaquer!»

Une ombre s'étira devant eux prenant de la consistance et forme humaine.

«Il semblerait que j'ai été repéré, murmura une voix dans les ombres. Tu as une bonne ouïe Main.»

«Shadow, gronda Dana en reconnaissant la voix. Que fais tu ici?»

«Akainu trouvait étrange ta façon d'agir et ne t'aime pas. Il te préférerait morte et personne n'y verra d'inconvénient après ce que je viens d'apprendre. Et en plus je vais pouvoir faire d'une pierre deux coup car je n'aurais même pas à chercher Barbe-Blanche, il va venir de lui-même. Je vais pouvoir m'amuser avec toi et avec ce pirate. Cela faisait longtemps que je l'attendais, s'écria t-il en reprenant sa forme d'ombre!»

Les deux combattants se remirent en garde attendant la prochaine attaque.

PENDANT CE TEMPS LA, sur le Moby Dick.

«Oui Père il semblerait que l'Amiral Aok Iji souhaite faire alliance avec nous et pour cela il nous a envoyé sa Main. Elle attend avec Satch sur l'île.»

«Hum, mon fils va les retrouver. Nous allons allez voir ce qu'il a à proposer. Envole toi et nous nous te suivons.»

«Il me faudrait une paire de menotte en Granit Marin également avant de partir, je pensais donc prendre Haruta avec moi comme il est le plus léger.»

«Bien.»

Peu de temps après le phénix s'envolait avec l'autre commandant sur le dos en direction de l'île. S'approchant à toute vitesse ils virent que le soleil perdait de son éclat au fur et à mesure qu'ils arrivaient plus près de l'île pour finir dans le nuit totale seulement éclairé par des lanternes flottant dans le ciel.

«Que ce passe t-il, murmura Haruta?»

«Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit Marco sur le même ton.»

Planant au-dessus de la ville silencieuse ils finirent par entendre des coup de feu et s'élançant dans la direction ils virent Dana sauter sur un toit alors que Satch courrait au sol en esquivant des attaques invisibles. Les deux combattants saignaient de multiple blessures et commençaient à fatiguer. Marco se posa à côté de Dana qui tentait de reprendre son souffle alors que Satch éloignait Shadow pour lui laisser du repos.

«Que ce passe t-il ici, demanda Marco?!»

«La, pff, Main, pff, d'Akainu à décidé de venir jouer avec nous, répondit Dana à bout de souffle. Et je ne peux pas utiliser mon fruit du démon avec Satch dans les parages donc nous nous faisons légèrement éclater. Maintenant que tu es la tu pourrais écarter Satch du combat?»

«Oui mais pas longtemps si je dois porter Haruta et Satch.»

«Il ne me faudra pas longtemps, trois minutes devraient suffire.»

«D'accord, fit Marco s'envolant avec Haruta pour attraper Satch.»

Dès que Dana vit Marco reprendre de l'altitude avec Satch elle sourit et se tourna vers l'ombre plus dense à côté d'elle.

«Sort de là qu'on en finissent.»

«Tu as écarté les pirates pour laisser libre court à ton pouvoir mais cela ne servira à rien car tu n'es pas assez forte pour toucher les ombres.»

Dana fit un autre sourire et laissa son fruit agir mais tout en gardant un certain contrôle sur lui. Cela demandait un terrible effort de concentration et pendant ce laps de temps elle ne pouvait pas esquiver les attaques de Shadow qui s'amusait à la blesser mais sans la tuer. Mais déjà le manque de sang se faisait sentir et elle tremblait sur ses jambes. Puis elle se sentis transformé et rouvrit ses yeux qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir fermé. Ils brillaient d'une lueur nouvelle, une lueur prédatrice. Shadow eu un mouvement d'arrêt en voyant sa nouvelle forme. Elle n'était pas une araignée mais elle n'était plus une humaine, elle était une forme à mit chemin entre les deux. Une forme qui faisait peur, une forme si terrifiante que même les ombres tremblèrent. Ses pattes sortaient de son dos mais elle se tenait debout sur deux jambes et ses bras étaient croisaient sur sa poitrine. Elle n'était recouverte de fourrure qu'au niveau de la poitrine et de l'entre-jambe et son visage étaient recouvert d'yeux. De sa bouche dépassait deux longue mandibules et ses longs cheveux flottaient au milieu de ses pattes. Son dard se trouvait de chaque côté de son corps sur ses coudes. Tout en elle respirait le danger et la puissance.

Même hors d'atteinte dans le ciel Marco sentit un frisson de peur lui couler le long de la colonne vertebrale.

«Je déteste prendre cette forme car cette petite humaine n'est pas assez puissante pour la supporter longtemps mais il faut croire que tu nécessite cela petite chose.»

Des fils apparurent autour de Shadow et même constitué d'ombre il senti leur prise sur lui, l'enserrant, et le malmenant.

«Je sens ta terreur petite proie. Elle est délicieuse sur ma langue comme une eau fraîche dans le désert. Tu t'es amusé et maintenant c'est à moi de le faire. Tu m'as blessé et maintenant c'est à mon tour.»

Elle lui tournait autour, le tâtant de ces pattes, jouant avec sa terreur laissant glisser une patte le long de sa gorge. Shadow comprenait maintenant ce que les moucherons ressentait quand ils étaient pris au piège dans une toile. Il ressenti soudain une grande douleur au niveau de l'abdomen et baissant lentement la tête il vit un dard sortir de sa poitrine. Les fils le lâchant il s'effondra au sol sans vie alors que le soleil reprenait ses droit sur l'obscurité.

Marco se posa et reprit forme humaine de l'autre côté du toit et regarda Dana toujours sous sa forme mi-humaine mi-araignée qui les regardait tels qu'un pirate regardait un trésor : avec avidité. Elle fit un pas vers eux tout en se léchant les mandibules. Mais avant qu'il n'eut à intervenir elle tomba à genoux et reprit forme humaine.

Agenouillé, tremblante de fatigue, elle releva la tête vers Marco et indiqua son poignet d'un mouvement de tête avant de s'effondrer sur le sol inconsciente.

«Haruta passe lui les menottes, ordonna Marco.»

«Tu es sur, le coupa Satch? Cela ne va pas lui faire encore plus de mal vu son état?»

«C'est elle qui me l'a demandé. Elle doit savoir quoi faire dans ce genre de cas. Haruta passe les lui.»

Une fois cela fait Marco se tourna vers Satch :

«Que c'est-il passé?»

«Je ne sais pas précisément. On allait rechercher des prisonniers et cet homme les avait déjà tué. Elle m'a sauvé la vie car je ne l'avait pas du tout senti venir. Et après le combat à commencé. Nous ne savions pas du tout ou frapper et nous n'esquivions que de justesse. Ensuite tu es arrivé alors qu'on se prenait une dérouillé et la suite tu la connaît. Pour plus de précision il faudra lui demander.»

«Il faut que vous vous soignez. Le Moby Dick doit être arrivé à quai. Je vais la porter. Haruta tu va vérifier s'il ne reste pas d'autre surprise du genre en ville, Satch tu me suis.»

Dana repris connaissance quelques heures plus tard dans une pièce inconnue mais l'odeur qui s'en dégageait sentait le phénix à plein nez. Elle se releva grimaçant sous la douleur de la migraine. Elle entendit du bruit un peu plus loin dans la pièce et se mit immédiatement en garde mais grimaça de nouveau. Chaque muscle lui faisait mal et son corps n'était qu'une plaie multiple. Les derniers événement lui revinrent en mémoire et elle grogna. Elle avait encore un peu trop perdu le contrôle de l'araignée. Elle ne voulait pas tuer Shadow mais juste lui faire oublier les derniers événement. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre se dirigeant vers elle et le phénix apparu dans son champ de vision.

«Tu es déjà réveillé?»

«Je dors depuis combien de temps?»

«Six heures approximativement mais les infirmières pensait que tu dormirais au moins trois jours vu ton état.»

«Au fait merci pour les menottes, sourit Dana en levant son poignet.»

«J'ai du batailler pour les infirmières ne te l'enlève pas. Elles ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elles devaient te les laisser. Mais après vu ton autre forme je suis d'avis à te les laisser tant que tu le veux.»

«Dans cette forme j'ai une certaine tendance à ne plus rien contrôler et disons qu'elle ressort d'elle même si je suis trop blessé, comme là, ou si j'ai trop faim.»

Au même moment le ventre de Dana se mit à gargouiller laissant un gros blanc avant qu'ils ne se mettent à éclater de rire.

«Si tu peux te lever suis moi je vais te mener au réfectoire puis on ira voir Père.»

«Je te suis.»

Dana jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle.

«Si ce sont tes armes que tu cherche elles sont avec Père dans la grand salle. Nous avons jugés cela plus prudent.»

«Ouf, fit Dana avec un soulagement évident, je croyais les avoir perdu. Le fusil est un présent d'Aok Iji pour on arrivé en tant que Main, expliqua t-elle devant l'air interrogateur du phénix.»

L'arrivé dans le réfectoire fit grand bruit car beaucoup de pirates voulaient voir à quoi ressemblait le colonel de la Marine arrivé sur le navire d'un des plus grand pirate. Assise à une table elle avalait tout ce qui passait à porté de sa main et Satch n'arrêtait pas de faire des allez et retour les bras chargé de nourriture. Finalement elle fut rassasié et heureusement car il ne restait plus grand chose dans le garde-mangé.

Dana entra dans la grande salle regardant autour d'elle pour mémoriser l'endroit.

«Avance enfant, appela Barbe-Blanche.»

«Je ne suis pas votre enfant Empereur, répliqua Dana en avançant vers lui.»

«Mais tu as sauvé un de mes fils et une ville sous ma protection. De plus mon fils m'a rapporté la proposition d'Aok Iji. Je l'ai bien considéré ainsi que les propositions allant avec et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que cela pouvait être une bonne chose que de faire un pacte de non-agression avec l'Amiral. Mais j'aurais quelques conditions à ajouter.»

«Lesquelles?»

«Elles te concernent. Je voudrais que comme symbole de notre alliance tu te fasse tatouer mon drapeau à l'endroit et à la taille de ton choix. Mais aussi que tu m'appelle Père quand tu me parles.»

«Ces conditions sont acceptables, fit Dana après quelques instant de réflexions. Mais je ne serais pas sous vos ordres.»

«Bien alors maintenant que cela est réglé je voulais juste te demander qui était cet homme-ombre que mon fils et toi avez combattu.»

«Son nom était Shadow et il était la Main d'Akainu. D'après ses dires il était ici sur ordre d'Akainu pour vous tuer et je soupçonne l'Amiral d'avoir facilité l'arrivé de Barbe-Rouge sur l'île ainsi il était sur que vous viendriez et il pouvait vous atteindre.»

Dana tus le fait qu'il lui en voulait aussi pour une raison inconnue.

«Il possédait le Yomi Yomi no Mi, le fruit des Ténèbres poussé à son paroxysme mais il a fait preuve d'inconscience en se rapprochant trop de moi et en laissant la terreur le submerger. Je connaissais sa peur des araignées alors j'en ai profité. Autrement j'aurai sûrement demandé de l'aide à vos fils et surtout à ces menottes, fit-elle en les montrant, car ce fruit est quasiment invincible pour quelqu'un possédant un fruit du démon et surtout à ce niveau de contrôle.»

Alors qu'elle parlait du fruit Dana ne vit pas l'éclair d'avidité traverser les yeux de l'un des pirates de l'assemblée.

«Pourquoi ces menottes, demanda Barbe-Blanche?»

«Volontairement je ne maîtrise pas complètement mon fruit du démon. Cela lui permet d'être plus puissant et de résister fortement au Haki des Rois mais en contrepartie je dois toujours garder du Granit Marin à porté de main quand je vais quelque pars ou je ne veux pas de blessé. L'araignée à tendance à ce réveiller quand elle sent trop d'hostilité dans l'air ou trop de tension et je ne peux pas toujours la tenir en cage. Là, n'ayant pas mangé réellement depuis trop longtemps à son goût elle aurait pu décider que goûter un de vos fils était une bonne idée. Normalement j'ai une bague en Granit Marin mais elle est tombé quand Cartwell m'avait frappé comme je l'avais enlevé et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'aller en rechercher une dans mes affaires de l'autre côté de l'île.»

«Je comprend mieux à présent, commenta Barbe-Blanche. C'est un choix dangereux mais judicieux. Maintenant mes fils faisons une fête en l'honneur de cette alliance.»


	4. Séquelle

Séquelle

Dana laissait son regard flotter sur les eaux de l'océan. Marinford avait eu lieu un mois auparavant. Luffy était reparti environ une semaine après. La jeune femme eu un sourire en repensant à ce départ.

Flash-back.

«Tu ne veux vraiment pas faire parti de mon équipage?»

«Un jour peut-être si nos chemin se recroisent, sourit Dana en lui abaissant le chapeau de paille sur les yeux. Tu sais tu es très fort mais tu ne l'es pas suffisamment pour survivre au Nouveau Monde. Tes nakama non plus. Tu dois t'entraîner plus et maîtriser les Haki. Trouve toi un maître et suis son entraînement au moins quelques temps. L'île des Amazones n'est qu'à quatre jours de navigation et le navire qui nous suis depuis Marinford ce fera une joie de t'y emmener.»

«Quel navire, demanda Luffy en penchant la tête sur le côté?»

«Celui de Boa Hancock.»

Luffy tourna la tête dans tout les sens pour trouver le navire mais il ne le voyait pas.

«Il est un peu trop loin pour nos yeux mais Marco l'a repéré lors d'un de ses vols de surveillances. Je réfléchirais sérieusement à ta proposition le jour ou tu pourra me battre sous ma forme la plus dangereuse sans te faire tuer alors entraîne toi. Bon voyage Chapeau de Paille!»

Marco l'attrapa et s'envola avec lui en direction du navire de l'Impératrice des Amazones puis revins ce poser à côté de Dana.

«Crois tu qu'il arrivera réellement à te battre un jours sous ta forme mi-humaine mi-araignée sans y laisser la vie?»

«Au vue de la bataille de Marinford je dirais que oui. Il a la volonté du D avec lui et cela suffit à faire bouger des montagnes.»

Fin flash-back.

Dana quitta sa rambarde à regret et se dirigea vers la cabine du Capitaine. Il discutait avec Marco de leur prochaine destination.

«Oyaji, Marco.»

«Dana.»

«Je vais repartir.»

«Pour quelle destination, demanda le phénix?»

«Punk Hazard. Aok Iji et Akainu vont bientôt s'y affronter pour savoir qui sera le prochain Amiral en Chef et quelque soit l'issu du combat je doit y assister. De plus j'ai des questions à poser à Akainu.»

«Crois tu qu'il y répondra bien gentiment?»

«Non mais c'est pour cela que je veux profiter de l'affrontement et ce que je vais faire devrais totalement les convaincre de l'innocence d'Aok Iji tout en forçant Akainu à intervenir pour le protéger et me laissant pas là-même l'occasion de savoir ce que je veux.»

«Alors bonne chance ma fille. Mais avant que tu ne parte j'aurais une dernière question : je ne te l'ai jamais demandé, mais, ou t'es tu fait tatoué notre symbole?»

«Voyez par vous-même, sourit Dana tout en prenant son apparence mi-femme mi-araignée.»

Entre les pattes d'araignée s'étendait le tatouage prenant l'ensemble de son dos. Reprenant forme humaine elle sortie de la pièce et quitta le navire.

Direction Punk Hazard!

FIN.

* * *

Voila c'est la fin. N'hésitez pas à commenter et à dire ce que vous en pensez..


End file.
